


I pray for this heart to be unbroken

by SlicedLemons (ShatteringDesire)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Depressed 707, Fanboy OMC, Hacker OMC, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry 707, IDK about the rating but just in case, M/M, Onesided! 707 x MC, Socially Awkward OMC, Spoilers lololol, Unrequited Crush, but he tries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteringDesire/pseuds/SlicedLemons
Summary: Two months ago, he had lost his baby bro to the agency he had been with since he was in his mid-teens and left for the safety of the love of his life... who is in a healthy and cutesy and happy relationship with Yoosung... both of whom are trying to help him with his loss.It's cute how they can't see how it just makes it hurt even more.Yet... when he begun thinking about just giving up on life entirely... he received a text from an unknown number.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [~ 808 ~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284913) by [Sakurazuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurazuma/pseuds/Sakurazuma). 



"I'm getting worried, Yoosung..." MC whispered to her boyfriend with concern laced in her words, hugging a pillow tightly in her arms. "Seven is..."

  
"I know," The dyed blonde frowned as he changed into his night shirt, with the LOLOL logo on it, of course, feeling jealously swell up in his chest before he ruthlessly shoved that emotion aside; his friend is depressed and has been for the past two months. It's been two months since... his brother was killed by the agency that he used to work for.

  
Yoosung sighed.

  
"I'm not surprised..." he said while changing into some sweats before turning around and walking over towards the bed, climbing in and settling himself next to his girlfriend. "I mean, for years he thought...V... and Rika... were taking so good care of his brother..."

  
"It'll end up being quite the shock that that wasn't true... at least..." MC winced, not bothering to finish her sentence.

  
"On either of their parts; V is as much to blame as Rika," Yoosung grimaced. "Just... not so much at the same time, too," he sighed.

  
It still hurts to think of Rika, for new and old reasons.

  
MC scooted closer to her man, letting one hand let go of the comfort pillow and laid it rest on Yoosung's tummy while laying her head on his shoulder. She sighed, closing her eyes, preparing herself to ask something she's been dying to know the answer to for past few weeks. "Honey bun?"  
  
  
Yoosung made a noise of acknowledgement, tightening his hold of your shoulder that he held onto since you cuddled up to him.  
  
  
"Am I selfish to be glad that Seven's brother picked me, out of everyone he could have chosen... I'm glad that he chose me? I mean... I wouldn't have met you otherwise, Yoosung," MC muttered, playing with the hole of the old t-shirt as her boyfriend stayed silent. "Our circles at the time were much too different to have ever mingled..."  
  
It was silent for a couple of minutes, though the University student hummed while he processed that and thought of what he should say back.  
  
"No, I don't think so either, but then again..." Yoosung moved his head to kiss the top of a head of chocolate locks, "I'm selfish too, and I'm glad he chose you as well; I wouldn't have met you nor would I have ever felt so put together. I was mess when you first met me, though maybe not as bad as Seven is now..."

  
MC smiled sadly, "Hope Seven comes through soon... It's not healthy to waste away in grief for so long."

  
Yoosung hummed in agreement, "Let's get some sleep, we got a big day tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Yoosung," MC lifted up her head to receive her goodnight kiss, "Love you~"

  
"I love you more~"

  
MC giggled.

  
While they giggled themselves asleep, Seven stood outside of the bedroom, teeth digging into his bottom lip so hard he bled in an attempt to smother his cries while thick tears swept down his cheeks. He stood there well after the couple inside the bedroom had fallen asleep, before he eventually gathered himself enough to leave and head back to his temporary bedroom that MC had graciously given him during his stay there.

 

* * *

 

Seven, Luciel, **Saeyoung** , whatever stared up at the night sky through his glasses with red and puffy eyes.

  
_Saeran used to love stargazing when he was young._

  
Heart aching at the memories, he scowled, so very displeased with himself.

  
_Stop it!_ He shakes his head. _Stop thinking about him! **HE'S GONE!**_

  
He tries inhaling through his nose to stop the oncoming tears from appearing again, but he ends up snorting snot and makes him have a coughing fit, which makes him tear up. The red head has never felt so upset with himself before; he ended up stuffing his face into his pillow to muffle out his sorrow.

  
He remembers that one night that he overheard MC and Yoosung...

  
His chest felt heavy at the memory.

  
Why can't he ever do anything right?!

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil heads up about this au; 1) MC and 707 are only friends (insert sad 707 here bc he gained feels for her), she ended up with Yoosung, 2) 707 wasn't able to rescue his brother and he was lied to by the agency who said they had killed him off once they found out he wasn't 707 and got all depressed and shit bc no love and no more baby bro.
> 
> The routes I've mixed up is both Yoosung's and 707's, obviously, but... yeah. I've only gotten the good ends with them both and usually wimp out when on other routes bc I'm too loyal in the end to 707 (and Yoosung, but mostly 707) lolololol. So it won't make sense, probably? When you think deeply on the matter, anyway? Thank god I won't really be focusing on that lolololol~
> 
> Can you guess where I got the title from?? Hint, it's from a song called "incomplete"! ;DD


End file.
